Sin City
Tamer - Beautiful Crime Sin City is a post-apocalyptic story by TheInfected, and and is part two of The Phoenix Series. Taking place fifteen after the apocalypse, Sin City focuses on a zone's quest to move to a better future, while also, learning more about the past. Plot Miami used to be a lovely city. Sunny skies, palm trees, beaches. It was paradise. That was, until, an unknown virus spread world wide. Miami was quick to be transformed into a safe-zone that protects citizens from the damaged world. It was, in planning process, the city of the future, the city that would help bring America back onto it's feet. For awhile, these plans were correct. Miami was the leading safe-zone, bring forth technology and all kinds of equipment for people to use. Something, however, changed. No one knows what exactly, but one day, it all changed. Fifteen years into the apocalypse, Miami, now dubbed 'Sin City', is a shadow of it's former self. The 'City of the Future' is full of crime, corruption, death, and is falling in standards everyday. The gap between rich and poor, survivors and humans, and people in general has grown full blown, with the scent of civil war around the corner. With the zone slowly falling by the inside, the only way Sin City can regain it's former title is if it fixes not the world, but itself. Maybe, just maybe, they can change the world once that deed is done.... ...if it were as simple as it sounded. Genre Timeline The story takes place in Florida, USA of the year 2028, 15 years after the initial outbreak. While the story will mainly take place in Miami, other areas will be explored as the series goes along. Realism The story will be on the borderline of realism and science fiction. While the story will be very grounded and fit into the real world, many sci-fi elements and fantasy elements will appear throughout the story. So, don't be all like "omg this isnt realistic" when one of these come. Seasons Themes The series is planned for 3 seasons. Each season is meant to tangle with a particular theme that will be presented in the episodes and to the characters. *Season one focuses on society, asking the questions if we really can live in a world without violence? Who the bigger monsters are (the infected or us)? Should we live in the old world or evolve? What is the purpose of life in a world without civilization? *Season two will focus on the heart's desire, where each character will have to find out what drives them and why they go on. Another major theme in this season will be justice, and people will question what justice really is, and what the line is between justice and evil. Also, also in major sense, the cost of war will be explored, with mature themes such as child soldiers, torture and PTSD each explored. *Season three, while still in the planning stage and thus not final, will ask the question that many wonder about every day. Are our lives pre-determined, or do we truly have free-will? Another major theme throughout the third season will be revenge and the personal cost of such acts. Also explored is the concept of the truth and if knowing it is worth it. Episodes Sin City/Season 1|Season 1 Sin City/Season 2|Season 2 Characters For a visual representation of the characters, click here. Please be aware that clicking this page will lead you to Spoilers. Awards Sin City has received the following awards. 2nd Awards Wins: *'Outstanding Universe ' - Shared with rest of The Phoenix Series *'Outstanding Improvement ' - Shared with rest of author's projects Nominations: *'Outstanding Action Scene: 'Zachary vs Assaulter (Episode 2) *'Outstanding Page Layout ' - (Shared with Endangered) *'Outstanding Ensemble in a Story' 3rd Awards Nominations: *' ': Carley Calum *' ': The Reform Movement *' ': Carl Midnight *' ' Miami Cup *' ' Carley embracing her role as a leader *' ' Palm Beach Country Fury *' ' Her Name is Annabeth Prior to Sin City, a pre-cursor to the story was Her Name is Annabeth. This story, obviously, centered around Annabeth Jackson and her journey from spoiled rich girl to hardened survivor. The story's first volume would center around a ship getting shipwrecked in the fallen city of New York, which has been overtaken by a religious, zealot group and infected. The survivors of the shipwreck were to be Annabeth, Taylor, Carley, Lance Wolff, Alex, Jamie Hunters, David and Jason. The group would escape New York and defeat the group, at the cost of the lives of Carley, Alex, Lance, David and Jason. The next volume was to focus on a conspiracy in Miami, where they discover that the shipwreck might not have been so accidental. Lola Jackson, Jack Hayter and Charlie Frankin were to be given more prominence, as well as an Amon prototype known as "Z". As more ideas and characters were added, the author revamped the story to spread more focus around an ensemble cast. This became Sin City, and since then, the story has heavily expanded beyond it's origins. Triva *The story has nothing to do with the Sin City series, and the only connection they share is the name. The name of this particular story is Sin City because of the bad state of the city, many people nickname it "Sin City" *The story was originally under the name Her Name is Annabeth, and followed solely Annabeth Jackson, but as the story got more complex, the author rebooted it to give spread to its whole cast instead of just one person. *Sin City has three unlockable characters (Annabeth, Carley, Isa Martha) in hypothetical racing game, UFSW Kart. The Goulds, Beach Town and The City are featured as maps, being used in the "Lee Cup", "Zain Cup" and "Purry Cup" respectively. Category:Sin City Category:TheInfected's stories Category:Stories Category:The Phoenix Series Category:UFSW TV Show